The Alchemist's Daughter
by Han Ji Eun
Summary: Riza-centric story chronicling Riza's experiences with Alchemy. Pre-series and in-series storyline. General spoiler warning for the series. Royai from Chapter 3 and beyond.
1. 5

The Alchemist's Daughter

A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote fanfiction, so I apologize if this sucks. I felt like writing a Riza-centric story. There are probably other stories of a similar vein, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this story. The first two chapters aren't Royai, but there is Royai later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: 5

The Hawkeye family was sitting in the study of their house.

"Time for bed," said Evelyn to her daughter. Riza looked up at her from the puzzle she was trying to assemble. The end result would be a picture of a kitten sitting in a basket.

"But I'm not tired," replied Riza, before she let out a yawn. She moved over to her father who was sitting in an old, worn chair in the corner of his study.

"Do I have to go to bed? You're not going to bed yet," reasoned Riza as she rested her chin on the armrest.

"Right you are," he smiled as he ran a hand through her hair, "but I'm not the one who starts school tomorrow."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But why can't I just stay here? Why can't you and mommy teach me?"

Evelyn laughed, "Because you'd only learn alchemy. And nothing else."

Riza pouted as Evelyn scooped Riza up in her arms and proceeded to carry her upstairs to her room.

"Good night, Riza," said Berthold.

"Good night," she replied yawning again.

"Will I ever learn alchemy, mommy?" she asked as Evelyn tucked her into her bed.

"Maybe."

Evelyn was not sure if her daughter would be capable of alchemy. It wasn't that Riza wasn't smart—she was already reading at an advanced level. The doubt stemmed from that she herself was not an alchemist. She knew that Berthold had hoped that their young daughter would be able to carry on with his legacy, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to burden her daughter with that expectation just yet.

* * *

A few days later, as Riza was finishing up the kitten puzzle, Berthold called her into the kitchen. There was a rock and a stick on the table. Next to the stick there was a crude mallet and a small stick of chalk. Berthold lifted his daughter up onto a chair next to the mallet.

"Now," he said picking up the chalk, "we're going to try some alchemy."

Riza's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes," he replied smiling, "the first thing you should know is there is something known as 'equivalent exchange'."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Meaning that in order for something to happen, something of equivalent value must be exchanged. It's kind of like money. You can't just take a piece of candy from the store, can you?" She shook her head.

"You have to pay for it," she said.

"Right. So just like that you have to pay a price when you perform alchemy. Which brings me to this rock and stick," he said.

"Are we making that?" Riza asked as she pointed at the mallet.

"Indeed. It's a simple transmutation."

"Transmutation?"

"Watch," said Berthold as he drew a simple transmutation circle on the wooden dining table. He put the rock and stick in the center and placed his hands on the table. A glow emanated from the circle as the rock and stick eventually merged into a mallet.

Riza's eyes widened at what just occurred. "Can I try?"

Berthold nodded and removed the finished mallet. He took out a second rock from his pocket and a second stick from near the kitchen door. He placed them in the center of the previously drawn circle.

"Now, relax and put your hands on the table next to the circle."

She nodded and did as she was told.

"Now, imagine in your mind the finished product."

"The mallet?" She asked fully focused on the circle.

"Yes."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on creating the mallet out of the raw ingredients in front of her. She felt something warm under her hands and when she opened her eyes she saw a small glow emanating from the circle. She closed her eyes and scrunched her brow even harder. She opened her right eye and saw that the glow had not gotten more intense.

"Relax, Riza," said her father gently. Riza let out a deep breath and there was a loud boom. Riza yelped as she fell off her chair. Berthold ran over and helped her up. The transmutation circle had been completely burned off and there seemed to be scorch marks on the ceiling. But in the center of what used to be a circle was a mallet. The handle was scorched, but it was a mallet nonetheless.

"Are you okay, Riza?" Berthold asked his daughter. But his daughter was focused on the product of her first attempt at alchemy.

"Riza?" he asked. When she didn't respond automatically he began to worry that the boom might have knocked out her hearing.

"Riza? Can you hear me?" he asked shaking her shoulder. She looked at him with her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry I messed up the table," she said quietly.

"It's okay, I've been meaning to get a new table," her mother cheekily said from the entrance of the kitchen. Neither father nor daughter knew how long she had been watching them.

"Can you hear me?" her father asked again. Even if she did hear him the previous times, he wanted to be sure.

"Yes," she replied. "I messed up the handle, didn't I?"

Her father picked up the mallet and examined it. The handle was scorched quite a bit, but what had been a rock and stick were fused together well enough. Reconstruction had happened.

"Yes, but for a first try it's not the worst thing that could happen," he said soothingly, relieved that his daughter's hearing was not damaged.

"Riza, why don't you go upstairs and change your clothes for dinner?" her mother asked from the doorway. Riza looked down at her dress and saw that it was covered in soot.

"Okay," she said as she left the room.

Once Riza was out of earshot, Berthold turned to his wife, "There's potential. But then again everyone has potential."

"She's only five years old," Evelyn reasoned.

"Yes, and I'm not saying I'm going to start formal training. She's still too young to be taught the formal theory behind any of this. It's easy when the circle is drawn and the preparations done for her. She may start learning the theory, but get frustrated and give up entirely."

"What are you saying, then?"

"Let her do alchemy at her own pace. That is, if this is what she is meant to do. There's no need to rush," he looked at the table and smiled at his wife, "so what's this I hear about a new table?"

Evelyn grinned, "Well it's either buy it or you make me a new one."

"Can I help?" chirped Riza from behind her mother. Evelyn spun around and looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Is Daddy going to make you a new table?" Riza asked avoiding her mother's question.

"Maybe," said Berthold, "but only if you help me."

Riza beamed.

"Just don't blow up my house," Evelyn added.

* * *

Over the next few days, as Riza and her father picked out wood for the table, Berthold would randomly ramble on about what would be good for a table and why. Riza did not fully comprehend what he was saying but understood enough that she was able to explain to her mother, to the best of a 5-year old's ability, why they couldn't use the wood that was usually just used to burn in the fireplace.

At the end of the week, Riza watched as her father carefully drew a large transmutation circle on the floor of the kitchen. She helped by moving what logs of wood she could into the circle.

When everything was set up, Berthold told Riza to stand far away from the circle. Riza watched as her father placed his hands on the circle. The room lit up and then slowly dimmed as what now stood in the center of the room was a brand new dining table. Evelyn appeared as the dust settled.

"Isn't it pretty, mommy?" asked an exhuberant Riza as she started to run her hands over the new table.

"Yes, yes, it is."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if it's kind of an abrupt ending, but I think that's what I was going for. At least currently. I may revise it. Thanks for reading!


	2. 8

The Alchemist's Daughter

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1. Many thanks to Syd001 for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: 8

Eight year-old Riza Hawkeye knew something was wrong when she came home from school and no one was in the study. She walked from room to room but found no one. She ran outside when she heard a car pull up in front of her house. Her father looked pale as he stepped out of the family's car. Riza looked past his shoulder but saw no one else in the car.

Before she could ask, Berthold embraced her in a tight hug. He shook his head as he released from the hug.

Riza looked confused, but when she saw her father start tearing up, she began to tear up as well.

"Promise me something," he said gruffly.

"Okay," she said with a cracking voice.

"When we bury your Mother, do not cry. She wouldn't want that," he said.

Riza looked up more confused.

"Cry now, but not later. Be strong."

"Okay."

* * *

Riza kept her promise. Probably due to her age, she was able to hold her emotions in check during the burial. One year prior, her mother had tried to explain to her that she was very sick and that she was not going to get better any time soon. Although Riza did not really understand what "not going to get better any time soon" meant, she did notice how her father acted differently. He no longer sat in the study with Riza and Evelyn after dinner. Instead, he holed himself up in the attic. When she did see him, he looked like he had seen a ghost. While before her mother became sick, she saw him smile, he never smiled anymore. As her mother's sickness progressed, Riza almost never saw her parents—her father absorbed in some alchemic subject, her mother in her parents' bedroom.

After about a week of this isolation, she barged into her parents' bedroom. She begged her mother to get better.

Evelyn just shook her head sadly and said, "I can't."

"Please," she cried as she pressed her face in her mother's hand.

"Please look after your father." "

"But I need you to look after me!" she pleaded looking back at her mother.

"I will always be there. You just need to be strong. Be strong for your father."

After the funeral, Riza and her father sat in their kitchen at the same table he made when Evelyn was still healthy.

"Riza," Berthold said quietly. Riza looked up at her father.

"I know you won't understand what I'm going to say, but your mother's passing has got me thinking."

"About what?"

"My own passing."

"No!" cried Riza as she slammed her fists on the table, "you can't leave me too!"

"Don't worry. It won't be for a long time," he said, trying to sound comforting.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I want you to think about the future."

"The future?"

"Yes. I want you to carry on my work after I die."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes. We'll start tomorrow." And with that he retreated back to his workspace in the attic, leaving Riza alone. She quietly started to cry until she fell asleep at the dining table.

* * *

"Riza," someone said shaking her shoulder. She stirred and sleepily looked up. Her father placed a plate of toast topped with preserves in front of her.

"Eat. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Alchemy?" she asked groggily.

"Yes. Come to the study when you're done."

Riza ate in silence and found that she didn't feel like crying. It was as if she had cried out all her tears the night before.

She got up, put her plate in the sink and left the kitchen.

Her father had cleaned off the coffee table and had moved a small chalkboard in front of it.

"We'll start with some basic alchemic theory."

"Are we going to make a mallet again?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not just yet. We're going to go over the details of what made it possible for it to be formed."

Berthold spent the next four hours going over basic chemistry and principles of alchemy. At first Riza was attentive and soaked in the information. However, towards the end, her attention started to wane and she became restless. The butterflies outside of the study window started to become more interesting than whatever Berthold was talking about molecules.

"Riza, are you paying attention?" her father asked. Riza looked at him noncommittally.

"What are you not understanding?" he asked trying to keep from sounding too stern.

"Why can't we just make the mallet?" Riza asked petulantly.

"Because, you need to know the basic properties of the rock and the stick. And when you know what you're looking for, you can enhance the final product by picking the right materials. It's like the table in the kitchen. We could not just—Why aren't you paying attention?!" he snapped at the end.

Riza looked at him hurt and slammed her pencil back down onto the table and ran upstairs. Berthold sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly. It wasn't her fault that she was seven and here he was trying to teach stuff that most people twice her age have trouble comprehending. He tried to simplify the information as best as he could and thought he had. He picked up her notes. Her notes from the beginning of the lesson were neater than even he expected. But somewhere between the naturally occurring elements and the history of alchemy, he noticed that her notes became less precise and when he thought she was taking notes, she was drawing the butterflies that had commandeered her attention towards the end.

Berthold slowly walked upstairs and peered into his daughter's room. It was empty. He heard a quiet sniffle coming from the room that he used to share with his wife. He opened the door a bit and saw his daughter sitting at his wife's vanity trying to hide her crying, but her quivering shoulders gave her away.

"Riza," Berthold called softly.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that," he said as he crossed the distance between them. "We don't have to try anymore if you don't want to."

"I want to. But I don't think I'll be any good at it."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Who'll carry on your work?"

"Don't worry about that now, Riza. I should not have brought that up. I'm sorry."

"I miss mommy."

"I do too."

Berthold opened Evelyn's jewelry box and saw the pair of silver studs that she had worn on their wedding day. From a distance they looked fairly plain. However, upon further inspection, they had a small, engraved design. Berthold had crafted the earrings for Evelyn and the design was a copy of the transmutation circle used to make the earrings. When Evelyn proposed piercing Riza's ears at six, he was worried Riza would reject the idea. But stoic Riza didn't even whimper during the piercing process—probably because Evelyn suggested that she get her ears pierced.

When he took out the earrings, Riza looked at him questioningly.

"Here," he said holding them out for her in his palm.

Riza's tiny hand hesitantly reached out and took them.

"She wore them on our wedding day," he said quietly.

"Can I wear them now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Berthold nodded stiffly before leaving his daughter in order to return to his refuge known as the attic. Riza looked in the mirror and started to hum her mother's favorite song as she removed the earrings she was currently wearing and carefully put her mother's earrings into her ear lobes. Afterwards she looked around the empty bedroom and then down at her lap. She sighed sadly before she walked over to the door, turned off the light, and left the room.

* * *

A/N: A certain someone is going to appear in the next chapter. :D

Thank you for reading! Questions? Comments? Sandwich orders (I used to work in a sandwich/coffee shop)?


	3. 14

The Alchemist's Daughter

A/N: Not gonna to lie, it was tempting to start this story with_ his_ appearance. However, at the same time, the plot bunny wanted it to be focused on Riza in the beginning and so I fended off that temptation with a carrot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: 14

Riza was sitting on her bed reading when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She heard her father slowly walk out of his room. "I'll get it," he muttered as he walked down the hall, "must be him."

"Him?" she asked as she poked her head out of her door.

"My new apprentice. A bit young, but one I think might actually be capable."

Riza twitched involuntarily at the word "capable", but her father didn't seem to notice. Since that day he snapped at her for her loss of attention—most likely intensified by the passing of his wife—he never brought up teaching her alchemy again. She theorized that because she couldn't focus that one time, he deemed her incapable of learning the finer details of the craft. He did, however, emphasize that she place her education above everything else and even supplemented her school science lessons with his own textbooks from his collection. The latter action surprised Riza as she didn't think he was _that_ committed to her education. The cynical part of her theorized it was something he promised her late mother that he would do.

Riza was almost relieved to be free of the burden of his legacy. His supplementary science texts and her own natural aptitude for the humanities put her on track to graduate high school early. Her science teacher mentioned a university in Central that might interest her. She meant to bring it up to her father, but it always seemed like he was too busy to talk about it. She might never be an alchemist like her father, but she still might be able to have a career in science. Maybe she'd be a doctor, or perhaps an engineer—the local newspaper reported on the growing trend of automail being used for prosthetic purposes. Becoming a doctor or an engineer seemed more interesting than learning everything anyone ever needed to know about hydrogen and why it was important in alchemy.

As a sort of weeding out process, Berthold sent prospective students an essay question about alchemy. Most of the replies were silly and he had Riza promptly write a rejection letter. However, after he had read Roy's response, he wrote a reply himself inviting the teenager out to the Hawkeye residence.

Riza stood near the top of the stairs, as her father led his newest alchemy student into the front parlor. He didn't seem to notice her as he walked by the staircase and info the parlor. She tried to hide herself from view but the young man saw her and their eyes met for a brief second.

"Riza," her father called her downstairs. She involuntarily looked in the hallway mirror and ran a hand through her hair before going downstairs. He stood up—a conditioned reaction from his Aunt yelling at him about standing up when a lady enters a room. Her father remained seated but there was a hint of a bemused look in his eyes in response to the boy's action.

Riza sized up her newest housemate. He was taller than her by a few inches and his dark hair seemed to be naturally unruly. She found it endearing, but she resolved never to inform him of that. His tailored dark blue suit and tie seemed to suit him, no pun intended. He held a matching hat in his left hand.

"Riza, this is Roy Mustang," introduced her father, "Mustang, this is my daughter, Riza."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mustang," she said extending a hand.

"Same, Miss Hawkeye," he replied shaking her hand. He was surprised at her firm grip.

"Riza will help you move your stuff upstairs. You may have the rest of the day off. We start first thing in the morning," Berthold said as he slowly stood up and disappeared from the parlor and back up to the attic.

"Do you have any other suitcases?" Riza asked as she looked at his two suitcases.

"No," he said as he looked around the front parlor. For better or worse he noticed a glass case with firearms of various sizes. While they looked to be in good shape in appearance, he didn't know if they still fired and who was the one who took care of the guns.

When Riza reached over to pick up one of his suitcases, Roy waved hastily, "No, it's okay, I can manage it upstairs."

"So can I," she quipped as she deftly picked up her target.

"As you wish," he said as they began to ascend the staircase to the second floor.

"Your room is the second on the left," she said pointing to his room. She used her foot to kick open the door gently and placed his bag next to the foot of his bed. There was a plain, twin sized bed, a dresser, a two-shelved bookcase that also functioned as a nightstand, and a small closet.

"There's a washroom right next to your room. It's the first door on the left from the stairs. There is also a small one on the first floor under the stairs. However, the only tub is in the second floor bath."

"Noted," he said as he started to open his suitcases.

Riza moved over to the door, "My room's at the end of the hallway. My father's is across from you. I'll let you unpack. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She left the room, but quickly remembered something.

"And don't go into my room!" she exclaimed. She didn't know that she had threateningly pointed a finger until after she finished her order.

Roy raised a brow at the random outburst, "Wouldn't dare."

"Swear…" she said, surprised at her uncharacteristic moment of audacity.

"I swear," said Roy, "and if I break it you can shoot me in the back. I saw the guns in the parlor."

Riza gave him an incredulous look before running back downstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Roy came downstairs and found Riza sitting in the study doing homework.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Chemistry," she said not looking up.

"Are you also learning alchemy?"

"No," she said with a trace of bitterness.

"Sorry," he quickly said picking up on the hint of bitterness.

"No," she said looking at him and added before she could stop herself, "It's a long story."

"Well I've got the time. Why don't you show me the outside grounds?"

Riza raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

"Not like that," he said defensively, "I just figured I hadn't seen the backyard yet and if it's a long story, why not take a walk?"

"I have homework. You don't need my supervision to see the backyard."

"True," he relented.

She was surprised that he hadn't pressed harder, but decided to let it go and said, "The kitchen has a door that leads to the backyard."

"Thanks," he said leaving the room. Riza looked back to her homework and found that her previous focus seemed to have left her and she sighed as she picked up her sweater that she had taken off and placed on her chair.

The sound of the squeaky back door closing caught Roy's attention. He turned around and waved. Riza took her time walking up to Roy's position.

"I needed a break," she said as she looked off into the distance. They stood there next to each other for another minute before Riza broke the silence.

"I won't shoot you."

"Phew. Because I was totally planning to venture into your room," he said jokingly.

"I'm still holding you to your promise, though," she said sternly.

"I intend on keeping it," he said earnestly.

"Thank you."

They were silent again until Riza said, "There's a stream. It's at the far end of the property." She started to walk ahead and turned around when she noticed that Roy wasn't with her. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied running to catch up with her.

"I think my father gave up teaching me alchemy when I was eight," she wistfully said when he caught up with her.

"Eight?!"

"It was right after my mother died. Said something about carrying on his work after he died."

"What happened?"

"I just wanted to make a mallet again?"

"A mallet?"

"When I was five, my father helped me transmute a mallet out of a rock and a stick."

"Wow."

"Not really. He did all the hard work—drawing the transmutation circle, figuring out the proper ingredients. And I scorched the ceiling with my attempt."

"It's still impressive that you did it."

Riza looked down. "Not really. It should have been smoother, since everything was prepared for me. But it wasn't. So I doubt I could do it. It was probably just dumb luck."

"I don't think alchemy can be attributed to dumb luck. Even if you didn't have to draw the circle or figure out any of calculations, I still think you're capable of alchemy. I think anyone is capable until they try."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls," Riza deadpanned.

"I'm serious! That's one of the things I wrote in my essay to your father! Well, that and some other things."

"But I still don't think I can."

"We should test out that theory now."

"No. I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Mustang," she replied seriously, "I am fully capable of admitting my own shortcomings."

"Haven't you wanted to try since?"

Riza didn't answer at first. "I have."

"So let's try. What's the first thing that could happen?"

"Nothing happens."

"So what? If nothing happens, I promise never to bring it up again."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

Roy found a dry patch of dirt and started to draw a transmutation circle.

"It's nothing fancy. But it'll do for a simple transmutation," he said.

"Of what?"

Roy looked around. He didn't see anything particularly promising. So he took a rock and weighed it thoughtfully in his hand. He guessed that it should be enough to make a small knick-knack.

"A rock?" Riza asked.

Roy placed his hands near the circle and a bright glow emanated from it. When the glow faded, in the rock's place was a bird.

"It's like it's carved."

"Yeah…" said Roy, "I actually wasn't sure if it was going to work out because I didn't know the exact specifics of the rock, and this is only my second time using this particular circle."

"How much alchemy had you done before writing to my father?"

"Not much. Just read about some of the basic theory behind it. Also, I had a friend whose dad's an alchemist and he taught me this circle."

"So why are you out here?"

"Because your father's the best. Or so said my friend's dad when I asked if he'd teach me."

"How did he know about my father?"

"He heard about your father's resistance to joining the State Alchemist program from a couple of military friends. Apparently he's legendary in his refusals."

Riza didn't refute that statement. One time when a particularly cocky State Alchemist dropped in to deliver his spiel, she remembered how defeated he looked after he left her father's room. While she didn't hear any yelling, she knew that her father didn't have to yell in order to sufficiently shut down any inquires on the matter.

"Still doesn't answer why you're out here. There have to be alchemists in Central."

"My friend's father said that he didn't think he'd provide me with the best education. He said that while he was a competent alchemist in practice, he was not the best one to teach the finer details and theories of alchemy. And therefore, he thought he'd be cheating me out of a good education. And of the remaining alchemists in the city, I didn't like any of them."

"What? Why?" Riza asked genuinely surprised.

"They were either too caught up in profiting from alchemy or they were State Alchemists who were too caught up in their research because they were dependent on the money they got from the program. If there were others, I couldn't find them."

"But my father is also engrossed in his work."

"But not the same way those alchemists were. Because he's not a State Alchemist, he doesn't have to play by the Military's rules. He isn't beholden to them. I feel like I would get the best education from him."

Riza looked at the bird in her hand and examined it. "Can I try?"

"Of course," he replied encouragingly.

Roy placed a similar rock in the circle. He cleaned up some of the lines and gave Riza room. She hesitantly knelt down and placed her hands near the circle. She took a look at the recently made bird and closed her eyes. She felt the same warmth that she felt 9 years earlier and opened her right eye. There was a faint glow.

"Almost there," said Roy reassuringly. She focused even harder, trying to imagine the rock breaking down and reforming into a bird. She opened her eyes again and saw that the glow wasn't getting any brighter. After another 10 seconds, she sat back and pulled her hands back exasperated. She looked at the unchanged rock for a couple of seconds before she angrily got up and ran back to the house.

A very frustrated Roy kicked the stone into the stream and cursed loudly at the pain radiating from his foot.

* * *

Riza avoided eye contact with Roy the rest of the night. She set dinner out in front of her father and Roy without much comment.

Roy also avoided eye contact with Riza. He felt guilty for giving her false hope and resigned himself to the idea that for how ever long he'll be staying at the Hawkeye residence, Riza might never talk to him ever again. While he knew he was there to study alchemy and not pick up a girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel a little despondent at the thought of having ruined what could have been a great friendship before it even could start.

Roy's alchemy lessons started out less than excellently. He couldn't get a good read on Berthold's personality, and Riza's cool demeanor towards him meant that he couldn't ask her about him. But he sensed that as long as Berthold hadn't kicked him out yet, he was doing well enough in his lessons.

Riza purposely tried to avoid seeing him in the house except for mealtimes and chance meetings in the hallway. She hid in her room when she didn't have to be present anywhere. Her father never noticed the coolness in the room when his daughter and his student were together. And if he did sense anything amiss, he didn't mention it. He figured that if there was something horribly wrong, it would present itself on its own and he would deal with it appropriately. And Roy blamed himself for her disappearing act and he felt like it would make it worse if he said something.

* * *

One day, after a particularly rough lesson, Roy found himself sitting in the backyard watching the clouds. He was so zoned out that he didn't hear Riza approach him.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Mustang," she said quietly.

He turned and looked up at her, "Thanks."

She nodded stiffly before turning on her heel and walked back inside.

"Miss Hawkeye," he said as he scrambled to get up. She stopped and turned to look at him emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Giving false hope. It was deceitful of me and for that I'm really sorry."

"Did you really think I could do it?" she looked up at him making eye contact.

"I didn't see why you couldn't," he replied earnestly.

She nodded and looked through the window of the kitchen. Her father was entering the kitchen. "We should go back inside, Mr. Mustang," she said less stiffly.

* * *

After dinner, Roy was sitting in the study reviewing his notes from his lessons this week. He heard footsteps and was surprised to see Riza standing there with her arms full of books. He stood up upon her entry. The corners of Riza's lips twitched up involuntarily. He was the first male to ever do that sort of thing, she thought, must be a Central thing.

"I thought you might be interested in some books," she said quietly.

She handed him the top two books. They were biology textbooks written by one of the top scientists in the country.

"How did you know?" he asked. He didn't know how she knew that he was having trouble with biology.

"I heard you mumbling about it in your sleep last night. And before you get any funny ideas, you left your door open and I needed to use the washroom."

"I was that loud?"

"I've never heard someone wax that poetically about his hate for mitosis."

"Did your father hear me?"

"Doubtful."

"Thank you."

She nodded as she placed her own physics book down on the small desk in the corner and started to work on her homework.

Roy opened the textbook and a piece of paper fell out. In small, neat writing was a mnemonic device to remember the stages of mitosis and a list of pages in the textbook that he might find useful. He looked up at Riza and saw that she was engrossed in her homework.

"The mnemonic device is courtesy of one of my teachers," she said not looking over her shoulder.

"The page numbers?"

"Pages I found useful."

"What grade are you in?"

"Third year of high school."

"You're 14, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your father mentioned it."

"Why?"

"Said if his 14 year-old daughter could learn this at 12, I should be able to learn this at 16."

"Nice motivational speech."

"Ain't it?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Theoretically I should be graduating next year."

"Congratulations. Any plans?"

"One of my teachers suggested I look into a science program at a university in Central."

"Have you told your father about this?"

"No. I don't know how I would bring it up. And to be honest, I don't know if he'd let me go that far."

"There are some schools in the East. I only know about that because I have a friend back home attending one. They're not as shiny as the ones in Central, or so he says, but he also says they're more affordable and just as academically rigorous. Possibly more so because they're not in Central."

"The East is closer," she agreed quietly.

"I don't have a lesson tomorrow if you'd want to try to corner him and ask him about it."

"It's okay," she said looking down at her lap, "it just means that he must've had a breakthrough in his mind sometime during your lesson and wants to dedicate a day to it."

"Really?" he asked, glad for the insight on how her father's mind worked.

"Yeah," she replied looking up at him across the room. "One free day is on the lighter side. There may be times where he might give you up to a week off because he's so engrossed in his work."

"Is this from seeing how he deals with previous students?"

"No. It's from living in his house for the last five years," she answered, "when he started his research into Flame Alchemy, he would disappear for a day sometimes. But that only happened sporadically. But then it started to happen once a month, and then twice a month. Occasionally he'll disappear for a week and only appear when dinner is ready on Sunday—I usually make his favorite meal on Sundays."

"I noticed."

"Did you?"

"I noticed that you always make the same thing on Sundays."

"I've made a roast chicken other days of the week."

"No," he corrected, "Only on Sundays. Dinner is at six pm sharp because it's when he appears in the kitchen. It's served with gravy and roasted potatoes and chocolate pudding and…now I'm hungry again…"

Riza laughed. For a second, Roy was taken aback by her laughter.

"Don't laugh at my hunger!"

"No…no…I'm sorry," she said trying to compose herself, "there's some cake in the icebox if you're hungry."

"That's not a joke, is it?"

"No. I swear."

Roy got up and ran to the icebox. He looked in and saw a chocolate layer cake.

"I told you there was one there."

"Were you saving it for anything?"

"Well I made it for tonight's desert, but everyone seemed to have disappeared after dinner."

"You included."

"True," she conceded as she took the cake out and placed it on the counter. "Could you get two glasses out of the cabinet?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered taking out glasses from a high shelf.

"Why do you 'yes ma'am' me?" she asked as she poured milk into the glasses.

"Because you outrank me."

"What? If I recall correctly, you're older than me."

"But you're my teacher's daughter."

Riza rolled her eyes as she turned to cut the cake into slices and placed them on plates.

"Maybe I just like saying it."

"Are you calling me old, Mr. Mustang?"

"No way!" he said as he put his hands up in defense, "I'm the old one, remember?"

Riza smirked as she sat down. She noticed then that Roy sat down after her.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked taking a bite of the cake.

"Stand up when I enter the room? And just now you waited until I sat down before you sat down."

"My Aunt drilled the habit into me."

"Is it a Central thing?"

"I don't think so. She said something like 'It's good manners!'" he said raising his voice a few octaves to imitate his aunt.

"Well it's the first time anyone's done that for me," she said looking down at her plate thoughtfully. "Actually, I think I saw my father do that once."

"Do what?"

"Wait for my mother to sit down. We had gone to the Eastern part of the country on vacation—the only vacation I ever remember taking with my parents, and we went to a fancy restaurant. I only remember it was fancy because my mother made me wear a pretty, frilly dress that I remember wearing only once or twice. Anyway, after my father placed me on my chair, he stood next to his chair as the waiter held the chair out for my mother. She sat down and then he followed suit. I never asked about because I didn't think anything of it."

"My Aunt also told me that I had to stand up every time a lady stands up to leave the table. Unfortunately, I confess, I haven't been doing that. Not that I don't think you're a lady, I know you are," he rambled, "I just kept forgetting to do so."

"Well I had no idea it was a rule, so I won't hold it against you," she said finishing the last of her cake. She stood up to put her plate in the sink and Roy stood up at the same time.

"I won't be angry if you don't stand up every time I do something," she said as he walked with her to the sink.

"What if I like doing those things?" he grinned as he leaned against the counter. His grin got wider as he saw her blush.

"Don't you have some reading to do, Mr. Mustang?" she said trying to keep her voice level.

Roy smiled and cheekily responded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am!" she yelled.

Roy poked his head back into the kitchen, "As you wish."

"Is that another one of your favorite phrases?"

"It's a fun phrase to say."

"Once again, I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No," he smiled, "just you." He turned around and walked back to the Study.

Riza rolled her eyes as she turned back to the sink. But the whole time she felt the blush on her cheeks and couldn't stop the smile that was forming. She shook her head violently trying to clear her thoughts, but afterwards she'd find herself breaking into a smile.

_No,_ she thought as she looked out her bedroom window that night, _he's your father's student and he's here to learn alchemy. And you're just supposed to help out when possible and keep the house looking nice. And when he's done with his training, he'll go back to Central and you'll never see him again and he'll forget you and meet some nice City girl that he can lavish his manners on and that's fine so stop blushing and grinning, because you'll only end up disappointed and I really don't think your father wants to deal with a lovesick daughter. Not that he'd notice it anyway._

Riza sighed as she sat down on her bed and tried to think of anything else but the person now living down the hall from her. She glared at her reflection in her mirror when she failed, turned off her lamp and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Additional disclaimer: I don't own the Princess Bride reference. I wasn't planning on it, but the line "as you wish" felt like it would be fun to use.

This chapter kind of started to take on a life of its own. I had initially a much shorter chapter, but it kind of grew as I started fleshing out parts of it.

After I started writing this chapter I realized that I have the ages different in this story from the other young Royai story I started a while ago but plan on updating now that I've gotten back into Royai like woah.

Derp.

Thank you for reading!


	4. One Year Later

The Alchemist's Daughter

A/N: I was intending for this chapter to take place after Riza's father's death, but for some reason, I felt like expanding on the possibility of Riza graduating high school possibly attending university. I'm not sure if this should be part of this fic or if I should make it a separate story. Although I think I know how to segue this into the storyline of this fic.

0

00

0

Chapter 4: One Year Later

"Father?" asked Riza hesitantly as she knocked on the attic door. She knew that he wasn't thrilled when she called upon him when he was at work, but he wasn't as angry about it because she almost never interrupted him.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

Riza opened the door. The room looked as if a grenade had gone off inside of it—papers and books were haphazardly scattered about the floor. Flasks and bottles, both broken and intact, were everywhere. And in the center of the room was her father, focused on something he was writing on paper.

"What is it, Riza?" he asked after a few seconds.

"My graduation is tomorrow."

"Graduation?"

"From high school."

"He looked up at something in the corner for a few seconds, and then as if remembering something replied, "Yes, now I remember."

"Will you be coming tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"But…"

"Riza, I have to get back to this," he cut her off. Riza nodded and exited.

* * *

The next morning when she walked into the kitchen, she saw a plate of scones on the table.

"I didn't know what fruit you liked so I just used the berries you bought on Sunday," Roy said from behind her. She spun around surprised. _Is it just me, or did his voice get deeper?_ She wondered as she looked up at his face. _Did he get also get taller?_

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You made breakfast?" was all she could reply.

"Yep! And without alchemy," he said proudly.

"How do you think I cook everyday?" she muttered.

"I only said that because I knew your next question was going to be 'did you cheat and use alchemy, Mr. Mustang?'" he quipped making his voice sound higher.

"You know you use the same tone of voice to imitate your Aunt, right?"

"It's the best I can muster," he admitted sheepishly.

"Did you make coffee yet?" she asked walking over to the cabinet where the coffee was stored.

"No, but I can make some if you need to do something to get ready for this afternoon."

"This afternoon?"

"Your graduation."

"Oh yeah. Um, I don't need to do anything in particular. Actually, I think I might skip it."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Miss Riza Hawkeye skipping an academic event?"

"I don't think my father's going to be there," she replied quietly.

"Your father told me to attend in his place."

"You talked to him yesterday?"

"No, a couple of days ago. After my lesson, he told me to attend it in his place," he replied. "Unless you don't want me to. I won't be terribly hurt if you say no. Hurt, but not terribly." The last sentence he said with an air of fake drama.

"No, I would like that," she smiled.

Roy smiled broadly. "And now for my next trick, coffee!" he exclaimed exuberantly. Riza smiled as she started to set the table for breakfast.

* * *

Riza didn't know where Roy got the camera, and was surprised when he handed it to one of her classmates asking to get a picture of the two of them. Yet there was part of her that was happy that he had thought of getting one.

"Sorry, could you take a picture of us?" he asked handing the camera to a girl who was introduced to him as one of Riza's classmates named Ella Heim.

"Sure!" she replied taking the camera from him.

"Thank you, Miss Heim," he said as he put his arm around Riza's waist. Riza suddenly was hyperaware of his hand's grip on her waist and she felt color rising in her face.

"Happy thoughts!" Ella exclaimed as the picture was captured with a 'click.'

When Ella handed the camera back to Roy, she winked at Riza. She enveloped Riza in a big hug and whispered, "I approve."

"It's not like that," Riza whispered defensively.

"Uh huh, and I'm the Fuhrer," Ella laughed.

"One day you might be," Riza said as they both turned towards Roy who took a picture of the two of them.

"I'll make sure to make you one of my advisors, then!" she laughed before being called over to take some pictures with girls who looked like her sisters.

"Well what would the graduate like for dinner tonight?" asked Roy after he took a picture of Riza in front of the school. She wore a pale pink sleeveless dress with a lacy, short-sleeved, white bolero over it.

"I don't know."

"Where ever you want," he said encouragingly. "Your father said we had to be back by 11 pm and I received some spending money in the mail this morning, so we can go anywhere. What about The Cascade Garden?" The Cascade Garden opened a few months prior and became known as the most fancy restaurant in the town. Apparently the head chef was a local resident who was trained in Central and opened two restaurants out there before moving back to this town.

Before Riza could respond, an older man, about thirty-five, walked up to them.

"Mr. Mustang, this is my physics teacher, Mr. Ward. Mr. Ward, this is my father's apprentice, Roy Mustang," she introduced. She felt something flutter inside of her as she said Roy's name without a prefix attached.

Roy extended his hand and Mr. Ward shook it excitedly. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet an alchemist-in-training! Riza, I need to talk to you for a minute," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I got a couple of phone calls this morning. Central University is offering you a scholarship. They insist I talk to you about it because they won't be able to hold the opening for long and said if they didn't get a response by the end of the month, it'll be free game for whoever wants it. And you still also have that scholarship from Eastern University to think about."

"I'll need to talk about it with my father."

"When you do, call me and I'll make the necessary arrangements."

"I will."

"Well, I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening. I've got to go back and finish grading some tests. I do hope you'll get back to me with a positive answer. Good night and congratulations," said Mr. Ward as he shook Roy's hand one more time and gave Riza a congratulatory hug.

"That's some good scholarships."

"It's not that big of a deal. Ella is going to attend Amestris University."

"She was the valedictorian, right?"

"Yeah, and is attending with a full scholarship. She intends to study foreign languages and to become a diplomat."

"She seems like she would have the personality to do so."

"Yeah. She's really friendly and everyone likes her."

"Did you apply to them too?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I…"she said slowly, "I…got in…but I'm not going."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't think my father would want me to go that far. And Amestris University is incredibly expensive and I still don't know if I got a scholarship."

"Amestris University is a once in a lifetime chance. You should go."

"Don't be silly, Mr. Mustang," she said. "Eastern University is more than good enough for me. Like you said, it's closer."

"But I want you to have the best," he replied before he could stop.

"What?" she was caught off-guard by the superlative.

"You deserve the best. And don't let your father persuade you otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"You…you should see if you get a scholarship to Amestris University."

"Why are you so adamant about me going there?"

"Because I think you'd do amazing there. And go on to do amazing things. You know, unlike a peon like me who is thinking of applying to the Military Academy."

"The Military Academy?" she asked him astonished. He had never brought that up during any of their conversations.

"Yeah…" he said looking up at the sky, "apparently the East isn't as stable as before."

"So why would you want to join up now."

"To protect people. To make a difference. But it won't be for at least a year."

"Why not?"

"Because your father said that he thinks I'll need at least another year of study before he'll let me anywhere close to the beginnings of Flame Alchemy. I…I also don't think I'd want you going to Eastern University just now. It's close to a place called Ishval."

"But why do you care?"

"Because…" he started as he looked off into the distance and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he tried to find a good response.

"Riza!" someone called. Riza waved shyly to the owner of the voice. Roy sized him up.

"Mr. Mustang, this is Maksim Darvachov, he was my lab partner this year" she introduced as he walked up to them. "Maksim, this is Roy Mustang, my father's apprentice."

"Nice to meet you, Roy," said Maksim as he held out a hand.

"Indeed," Roy replied shaking his hand. Both men exerted possibly more force than necessary in the handshake.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet the famous Mr. Mustang," he said.

"Famous?"

"Riza talks about you sometimes."

Roy turned to Riza, "Oh, do you?"

"Nothing bad," she said flushed, "just that you're my father's apprentice."

"She only speaks highly of you, I swear," Maksim reinforced.

"Well that's a relief."

Maksim held up a camera that he was holding in his left hand and asked, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you take a picture of me and Riza?"

"Sure," said Roy with a bit of an edge as he took Maksim's camera. Maksim either didn't notice or didn't care about Roy's tone. Riza walked over to Maksim and he put his arm around her shoulder. Roy felt himself involuntarily twitch at their apparent closeness. Riza smiled as Roy lifted the camera up to his face. Roy pressed the shutter button.

"Thanks!" said Maksim as Roy handed him back his camera.

Roy consciously moved to place himself closer to Riza.

"I'll send you a copy," Maksim said.

"Thank you," Riza replied. Then there were voices calling out to Maksim. He turned his head in that direction.

"I think I'll be going then. I can see my parents over there," Maksim explained, "hopefully I'll get to see you, Riza, before I leave for Drachma."

"Yes, that would be nice," she replied. He opened up his arms for a hug which Riza reciprocated and shook Roy's hand firmly.

"Good night," he said before joining his family.

"Drachma?" Roy asked when he was out of earshot.

"Drachma University. He has relatives who live up there."

"What's he doing over here?"

"His mother's family lives here."

After a minute of silence, Roy asked again, "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter," Riza replied shrugging her shoulders noncommittally.

"Well I kind of hedged my bets with this issue and made reservations at The Cascade Garden."

"What?!"

"You only graduate from high school once, Miss Hawkeye."

When they entered The Cascade Garden, Riza was taken aback by the understated, yet elegant décor and wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. The hostess brought them to a table near a window with a view of the on-site garden that provided the restaurant with most of its fruits and vegetables.

"It's a marvelous garden," Riza spoke. "I kind of wish I could have one this nice."

"Maybe one day you can," Roy said hopefully.

"It's a silly dream."

"There's nothing silly about it." It was then that they made eye contact. They held it until their server arrived.

"Can I start you two with something to drink?"

Roy and Riza looked away quickly.

"Water…please," choked out Riza trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach calm.

"I'll have water, as well," replied Roy less awkwardly.

Roy cleared his throat and said, "Your dress is pretty." The dim light of the restaurant hid the pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks. I bought it for graduation. My father was surprised that I had wanted to get a new dress, but he still gave me a small amount of money to do so. I said that if it was too much trouble, I didn't need to get a new dress. However, he mumbled something about my mother and shooed me out of the attic."

"Before I forget…" Roy started as he stuck his hand into his suit jacket pocket. He took out a small tissue paper-wrapped package.

"It's a graduation gift."

"You didn't have to, Mr. Mustang," Riza said examining the wrapping.

"I do have a first name, you know."

"I know," Riza said as she opened the gift. It was a simple silver chain with a bird shaped pendant.

"Did you make this?"

"Yeah…I mean, it's nothing amazing…if you don't like it, I could try to make something else…I mean now that I think about it a transmuted bird pendant might not have been the best choice considering what happened with the rock that time, and if you still don't like it, I could deconstruct the silver back to a shapeless mass and you can sell it and—," Roy's ramble was cut off with Riza raising her hand.

"I like it," she said earnestly.

"Really?"

"Really." She said as she undid the clasp and put it around her neck. She fumbled trying to close the clasp but got it closed on the third try.

"I'm glad," he replied relieved sinking back into his chair.

Their food arrived soon after. At one point they both reached for the salt at the same time. Their fingertips touched and they froze upon contact. Roy moved first and handed the salt to Riza. After she used it, she handed it to him.

Roy paid for the dinner and helped pull Riza's chair out as she stood up. Next door to the restaurant was a small florist. Roy noticed that Riza was particularly focused on a small bouquet of purple flowers. He called the flower girl over and picked up the purple flower bouquet and paid for it.

"You shouldn't have."

"Too late," Roy grinned. Riza took the bouquet in her hands and inhaled its scent.

"Thank you."

Riza's house was a little over a mile from town. For the first half of the return trip, they were quiet.

"Are you really going to the Military Academy?" Riza asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe."

"You have to be eighteen to apply, right?"

"Yeah. Or rather, one has to be eighteen upon entering. But there's no guarantee the academy will accept me."

"Why not just go to regular university?"

"Because I'm not cut out for that kind of life."

"But you're cut out to join the military?"

"If it would protect the people I cared about, yes."

"Does that mean you care about me?" she asked. Inwardly she chastised herself for such a silly, selfish question. She fully expected Roy to laugh in her face and say that she wasn't anything special to him.

They had stopped walking. They were now about a quarter of a mile from Riza's house.

"How could I not?"

Riza raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means, Miss Hawk—Riza, yes, yes, I do."

Riza looked down at the bouquet in her hands. "I'm sure you care about many people."

"Yes, that's true…I probably care to a fault. But it's different for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

Riza looked at her watch. "It's getting late." Before Riza could lower her wrist, Roy reached out for her hand.

"What?"

Roy slowly and hesitantly wove his fingers around hers.

"Yes," he reiterated as he stared into her eyes. Riza slowly broke out into a reserved smile and nodded once. He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing her hand. After a couple of steps, Riza reached out and grabbed Roy's hand. She kept her eyes forward.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," she said when she felt him stiffen slightly.

"Let's," he replied giving her hand another squeeze. They held hands until Riza's house came into view. They released hands reluctantly and walked the rest of the way without talking.

When Roy and Riza walked into the house, there was an eerie quietness.

"It's really quiet," Roy commented.

"It usually is," Riza agreed.

"No, but it's a different sort of quiet."

"I'll go check on my father," Riza said as she placed her diploma on the table near the door.

Riza ran up the stairs and knocked on the attic door. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door slowly.

"Father?"

"Yes, Riza?" he asked looking in her direction but not looking at her at the same time.

"We're home," she replied.

"How did the ceremony go?"

"Well."

When her father didn't add anything, she hesitantly said, "I was thinking…about next year…I was thinking of continuing school."

Her father looked up at her. "As in university?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I've been offered a scholarship to both Central University and Eastern University. I already got accepted to Amestris University. However, I haven't heard back about a scholarship."

"I'll have to think about it."

Riza's face fell. "Okay." She knew that the phrase "I'll have to think about it" was effectively a negative answer.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. But as she turned to leave, he spoke.

"I've broken through."

"Broken through?"

"I've figured out Flame Alchemy. Yesterday morning."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes. But I'm worried about people trying to steal it."

"Steal it? Why would they want to do that?"

"Because it has the potential to be turned into a weapon so incredible, I don't even want to imagine what someone would do with it." He coughed. It sounded like he was trying to clear something thick and mucus-like out of his throat.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes. I think I just need some rest. Tell Mustang that I plan on a lesson tomorrow afternoon. And I'd like to have a talk with you after his lesson."

With that, he looked back down at his notes and wordlessly dismissed Riza. She opened the door and slowly walked downstairs.

"Is everything all right?" Roy asked as she walked into the study.

"Yes, I…I don't know…he coughed. It was very thick and sounded like he was coughing up mucus."

"That doesn't sound good. Should we get a doctor?"

"I'll call for one after tomorrow. You have a lesson tomorrow."

"Forget the lesson, call the doctor."

"He won't like that."

"He doesn't like most things."

"Did you tell him about the scholarships?"

"He said that he'd think about it."

"It's not a no."

"It's not a yes, either," Riza countered wistfully.

* * *

The next afternoon, Roy found Riza in the front parlor. The mail had arrived and she was unresponsive even after he called out to her once.

"Miss Hawkeye?" he asked tapping her on the shoulder. She yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, it was just that you didn't say anything."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What's that?" he asked about the paper in her hand.

"It's from Amestris University."

"And?"

"I've been offered a scholarship. They're offering to cover both my tuition and my housing," she said quietly, as if she was afraid that the letter wasn't real and it was all a nice dream.

"Congratulations!" Roy exclaimed.

"This is real, isn't it?" Riza asked as a smile was forming. Roy took the paper out of her hand and read it over.

He grinned. "Yes!"

Riza covered her mouth as an uncharacteristic squeal of happiness threatened to escape. She threw her arms around Roy's neck and as he embraced her, he picked her up swung her around in a circle. When he put her back down, she put the paper down when she remembered something.

"Is your lesson over? My father said he wanted to talk to me afterwards."

"Yes, it is," he replied. Before Riza could leave the room, Roy handed her the scholarship notice. "Show it to him."

"I plan to," she smiled. She bounded up the stairs excitedly.

"Father?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," said Berthold. Riza noticed that his eyes seemed more focused than lately and he wasn't focused on whatever was on his table.

"Remember when I talked to you about carrying on my work?"

"Yes," Riza replied looking down.

"I still want you to."

"But I have no talent for alchemy."

"But you can still carry on my work."

"How?"

"Taking care of my notes."

"Your notes?"

"You will be responsible for them."

"What about Mr. Mustang?"

"He's not ready. And if I give him the notes, they may be compromised. However, with you, I know they will be safe."

"How do you plan on trusting me with your notes?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I plan to have them imprinted upon you?"

"Imprinted?"

"Using ink."

Riza looked at her father with an expression of horror. "You can't possibly be serious?"

"I am. I haven't been more serious about anything in my entire life."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Would you want to have your notes tattooed upon me?"

"Because, when the time comes, you will be the best judge of who should get my notes."

"Will it make you happy, Father?" Riza hated feeling this desperate.

"Yes," he replied. Riza thought she saw a hint of regret mixed with hesitation mixed with pride in his daughter's acceptance.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

Riza looked at the paper in her hands. "I…I heard back from Amestris University."

"Oh?" he asked as she handed him the paper.

"Yes. They've offered me a full scholarship. It would cover both tuition and housing fees."

"But after I give you my notes, I would be constantly worried about them if you went to Central."

"Then can't you do this after I finish university?" she pleaded as her heart sank to her feet.

"I might not be alive by then. And then what will happen?"

"Can't you just teach Mr. Mustang now?"

"He's not ready."

"What do you mean, 'he's not ready'?" Riza asked. It was the first time she ever felt like she spoke to her father with any sort of venom in her voice.

"He's not ready," he reiterated.

Riza turned on her heel and slammed the door as she left her father's room. Berthold looked down at the scholarship letter and then opened the top drawer of his desk. He took out an old, faded picture of him and his wife.

"You won't ever forgive me for this, will you?"

0

00

0

A/N: This was so much longer than I anticipated (again). But I guess I let my headcanon plot bunny run away with the chapter. Thank you for reading!


	5. Vale

The Alchemist's Daughter

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read this manifestation of an impulse fanfiction writing binge.

Title is the Latin word for "Goodbye".

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

0

00

0

Chapter 5: Vale

In the middle of the night, Riza jolted awake. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She looked around and held her breath and she tried to listen for any odd sounds. She didn't but a quiet cough compelled her to get out of bed. A second cough caused her to run to her father's room. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was coughing heavily and there was a light sprinkling of blood on his bedspread. She picked up the rarely used phone in his room and dialed the doctor's number. A drowsy voice answered and she all she could croak out was a breathy "This is Riza. He's coughing blood again."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

The doctor arrived as promised and administered some medicine to Riza's father. He handed her a small paper bag.

"Make sure he takes one every night. Call me when you run out."

Riza nodded and fetched the doctor's coat and hat.

"Riza…" her father called weakly from upstairs. Riza quickly locked the door and ran upstairs.

"Yes, Father?"

"Thank you," he said earnestly before he leaned back against his pillows and fell asleep. Riza slowly walked up to him and checked that his chest was rising up and down. She breathed a sigh of relief before returning to her room.

The next morning, as she was getting dressed for the day, she saw the top of the tattoo poking out from under her blouse. It had been eight months since her father decided to permanently imprint his most guarded secrets on her back. She touched the back of her shoulder tentatively. Her father was kind enough to give her strong pain medications and stopped when the medications started to wear off. Then he would start the process the next night again.

This was all a guarded secret from Roy as Berthold made it a point to increase his homework tenfold so as to keep him in the study and to negate any thoughts of snooping. If Roy noticed a difference in the amount of homework and or Riza's demeanor the days following the tattoo sessions, he didn't say anything. She was grateful for that.

Currently, Roy was in Central visiting his family. However, in the months leading up to his departure Riza noticed that he seemed to delay the end of a conversation a little more than usual whenever he talked to her. He would also go out of his way to guide her through a crowd (the few times they were in one) with a hand on her lower back. He was more prone to hugs—he gave her a particularly long one at the train station. Riza allowed herself the one time thought that it was because he actually liked her. However, since that time after her graduation, they hadn't held hands and it was never mentioned. Her bouquet of purple flowers withered and he never replaced them. Therefore she concluded that he was probably accepted to the Academy and would be leaving—Flame Alchemy in hand or not—soon.

She still, however, wore the necklace he made. She even wore it during the tattoo sessions. She came up with an emotionless response about it giving her strength or something like that and Berthold didn't push the subject.

Roy was due to return the day after next and Riza remembered that she still needed to put sheets and blankets back on his bed (they were removed on the day of his departure to be cleaned). When she walked in she saw a note on his desk. It was a sheet of paper folded down the center in order for it to stand up on the desk. It was addressed to her.

"_Miss Hawkeye,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already have been in the Military Academy for anywhere between 24 hours to a week. I was accepted three months ago and my report date was the day I left._

_Your father already knows this. He isn't very happy but I think as long as I don't do something incredibly stupid, he'll be able to at least accept that this is the path I've chosen. I don't know if I'll ever return to finish my apprenticeship. I hope I will be able to after I commission._

_Please forgive your father for keeping this from you. Please forgive me for not being able to say this to you in person. _

_The number for the dormitory I'll be living in is 661-908-7288. Do not hesitate to call me for anything._

_If we never cross paths again, I'm glad I met you. But I hope we do meet again._

_Roy"._

Riza felt something in her body plummet to the floor. She looked around what had become his room. That's when she noticed that most of his personal books were gone. She opened his closet and saw that all of his clothes were also missing. When he had gone home previously, he only took a couple of books and he would leave some of his clothes because they were not right for the weather in Central at that time.

Riza felt her legs moving outside of her control. She slammed the door and quickly walked out the kitchen door. She ran all the way to the stream. She looked at the note again to make sure it was real.

"I hate it when I'm right," she muttered as she crumpled up the note. She was about to throw it into the stream when her arm stopped. She looked at her surroundings. She sat down in the sandy bank and stared at the water listlessly. All of a sudden she felt very lonely.

* * *

A year of heavy coughing and false recoveries passed before Berthold Hawkeye became bedridden. The doctor informed Riza that there was little hope of recovery and that he would probably have a month or so left if he was lucky. That was when Riza called Roy.

"I'll be there in the morning," he said over the phone. "Oh, and Miss Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"It's really nice to hear your voice again."

"Has the Academy made you a sentimentalist, Mr. Mustang?" she quipped. It was the first time in a year that she felt lightness in her emotions.

Roy laughed before saying "I'll see you in the morning, Miss Hawkeye."

"Thank you."

* * *

Riza got to the train station early. She told herself it was that she wanted the fresh air and the walk would do her good. There was a little voice in her head that insisted it was because she was excited to see Roy. She violently pushed that thought away.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know a Miss Riza Hawkeye?" a deep voice asked from behind Riza. Riza whirled around and came face to face with Roy. His hair, even though it was tucked under his cap, seemed shorter. His face also seemed more defined, as if some residual puppy fat had been worked away at the military. "I dare say I think she's waiting for me." He winked.

Riza grinned and decided to play along. "Well, I hate to be impolite, but I don't think you're the one I'm expecting."

"Oh bother, well allow me to jog your memory then. Cadet Roy Mustang."

Riza smiled warmly. "Non-cadet Riza Hawkeye."

"I missed you," he said opening his arms up.

Riza reciprocated the hug tightly. "I missed you too."

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "I can make something when we get back to the house."

"Okay. I've missed your cooking."

"Sure you have," she said incredulously.

"Honest!"

"Yes, yes, tell me that after you have breakfast," she said before walking in the direction of her house.

Roy quickly caught up to her. They walked in silence and arrived at her house shortly after.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after they entered.

"I didn't know how to tell you," he replied looking away. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Mustang?" Berthold called weakly from upstairs.

"Yes, sir," Roy responded.

"Get up here."

Roy looked at Riza questioningly.

"You better get going," Riza said waving towards the stairs. Roy nodded and handed her his overcoat before he made his way up to Berthold's room.

Riza busied herself by absentmindedly hanging up Roy's black overcoat on the small coat rack by the door. She couldn't hear their exchange well. She jolted out of her reverie when she heard a loud thump and Roy screaming "Master Hawkeye!" She was already running up the stairs when she heard Roy calling for a doctor.

"Riza!" he cried as he held Berthold in his arms.

"Father!" she screamed as she rushed over to them. Her father looked up at her weakly and lifted at hand to her face. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Thank…you…" He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. His hand dropped from her face. Roy looked at the man in his arms and the realization started to kick in. He started to shake violently. He stared at Riza who looked back at him with the same sort of dazed expression. She wordlessly helped him to right her father back on his bed. Then they stood back and fell to the floor. Roy sat with his legs bent and rested his chin on his knees. Riza sat tailor-style with her face in her hands.

They sat like that for ten minutes.

"Is there a cemetery in town?"

"Yes. He had a plot reserved next to my mother."

"Okay."

* * *

It was a simple burial. Riza protested when Roy offered to pay for the expenses. He said it was his duty as his student to do this.

Riza offered the secrets of her back to him. She had planned on doing so when she had called him to tell him that her father was near death. She knew implicitly that her father intended that Roy would be the one to receive the secrets.

The two of them were standing in the front parlor. She showed him her back.

"Do you understand any of it?" Roy asked.

"Very little. I understand some of the runes just from perusing some of my father's old books. I don't really like to look at it in the mirror. It kind of freaks me out, to be honest. I couldn't tell you how to use it. Do you understand any of it?"

"Not really. I recognize some of the symbols because your father taught me them. It might take a while."

"How much time do you have?"

"I told superiors my alchemy teacher was near death. They told me to take as much time as I needed."

"Would it be easier if I laid down flat on my stomach?"

"Probably," he replied noncommittally. He took his overcoat from the coat rack and placed it on the couch. He closed the curtains and turned on the lamps.

"Could you turn around until I get settled?"

"I'm already not looking."

Riza looked over her shoulder. True to his word, Roy's back was to her. She carefully positioned herself on the couch.

After adjusting her arms, she said, "I'm ready."

After three hours, Riza heard Roy's stomach rumble.

"We never did have breakfast. Or lunch."

"Yeah…"

Roy turned around as she put her blouse back on. They went into the kitchen and she took out a loaf of bread and removed some ham and cheese from the icebox.

"Sorry. It's nothing extravagant."

"No, it's fine."

After they finished their food, they sat in silence.

"I thought that if I told you…" Roy said quietly not looking at her. "I thought for a second I'd lose my resolve."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the type of person to change your mind that easily. Especially not if it meant giving up your dream of a better Amestris."

"I could quit you know."

"No you couldn't. They'd court-marshal faster than you could say 'equivalent exchange'."

"Hear me out. I could quit. We could get married. Or not, if you didn't want to. I'd still fix up this house though. And we'd live a quiet life. At least I wouldn't mind a quiet life in the country."

She decided to purposely ignore his mention of getting married. "Until you get arrested by the government for desertion."

"Just had to kill my fantasy, didn't you?"

Riza looked down at her hands. "I'd rather not daydream about things like that. Then I couldn't get my hopes dashed."

"You're right though," he said wistfully. "I've gotten myself in to a point that I can't just run away."

"Would you like to get back to work?" Riza asked after a minute of silence.

* * *

For the next five days, for six hours each, Roy studied the tattoo on Riza's back. There was more information than he originally thought and found himself doubling back on occasion because he missed something he thought was a minor detail. Riza was silent for the most part. The only time she talked was because she was thirsty, hungry, or needed to use the washroom. Occasionally she fell asleep. Roy didn't wake her until he was ready to take a break, or when he was ready to go to sleep.

After a week, Roy started trying to manipulate a candle in the backyard. It took two more days before Roy made progress.

* * *

At the two-week point, Roy was rapidly progressing. It seemed as if something had finally clicked and he had gotten to the point at which he had to practice on the dirt lot across the street from the Hawkeye residence. He had mastered shooting flames at a target a few meters away. Riza watched with awe as the flames magnified and traveled almost magically from the lighter he started using.

* * *

Three weeks after arriving at Riza's house, Roy received a package. It was the ignition cloth he had asked Riza to order from the fabric store in town. With some help from Riza, Roy made a pair of gloves. And, again, with Riza's help, he embroidered a transmutation circle on each glove.

"Would you like to try?" he asked.

"You can't be serious."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I accidentally miscalculate something in the air and I erase this town from the map?"

"Yeah…that probably wouldn't be good. Are you sure you don't at least want to put them on?"

Riza raised an eyebrow. Roy stuck the gloves out.

"Just don't snap your fingers while saying 'winner winner chicken dinner' and you'll be fine," he joked. Riza glared. He laughed. She smirked.

She hesitantly put them on her hands. She could feel the stiff fibers that made these gloves special.

"There are some targets outside."

She took off the gloves carefully. "I'll pass."

"I'll teach you. "

"Mr. Mustang…"

"Fine, fine."

* * *

The fourth week of his stay was uneventful except for him accidentally singeing his clothes as he tried to figure out his new gloves.

* * *

The fifth week brought a phone call.

"Hello?" Riza asked.

"Is a Cadet Mustang there?" asked a professional sounding male voice.

"Yes. Who may I ask is calling?" Riza saw Roy across the street still toying with his gloves.

"Hughes. Cadet Maes Hughes. Who may I ask am I speaking to?"

"Riza Hawkeye. The late Berthold Hawkeye's daughter."

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to finally talk to the famous Riza Hawkeye!" he said excitedly. Whatever professionalism he started the phone call with evaporated.

"Famous?"

"Roy has talked about you once or twice. All good things."

Riza blushed. "I'll call him in to talk to you."

"Excellent!"

Riza put the receiver next to the body of the phone. She opened the door. At that point she saw a spark and a graceful flame dance across the space between Roy and the target. The target was at least 50 meters away. The flame made contact and it burst into flames.

"Mr. Mustang!" Riza called. "A Cadet Maes Hughes is on the phone for you!"

Riza saw something cross Roy's eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but it almost looked like he was dreading the phone call.

"I don't think there's anything wrong. In fact he sounded really cheerful."

"He always sounds cheerful nowadays," he muttered as he walked past her. He picked up the receiver.

"Hughes?"

"Roy! How are you?"

"Fine. May I ask what did I do to earn this phone call?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but I think some of the higher ups are getting antsy to get you back."

"Why me?"

"Warm body for the front?"

"Don't joke like that."

"I'm only partially joking."

"They told me I could take as much time as I needed."

"They told me to tell you that there's a Certification exam next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah. Word is, and again you didn't hear this from me, alchemists are needed."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Just that they're needed. And a number of State Alchemists have resigned at the thought of going to the Isvhalan front."

Roy sighed. He looked at Riza. She was sitting on the couch looking down at a book in her hands. He knew she wasn't actually reading. As if feeling his stare, she looked up. Her eyes met his. She nodded in comprehension.

"I'll be there by the end of the week."

"Excellent!"

"Don't eat all the spinach quiche."

"That's a tall order, Roy."

"Thanks for trying, Hughes."

"See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye." He said before hanging up.

"I almost have it, Miss Hawkeye."

"Yes. Father would be proud."

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Instead of practicing with his gloves, Roy felt himself gravitating towards the study where Riza was spending her time while he practiced. Riza pointed out where her father kept some more advanced alchemic texts and Roy sat down next to her on the small couch.

"There are other seats, Mr. Mustang."

"I know."

He turned her foot towards hers. Without looking, she turned her foot towards his and tapped the tip of his foot with hers. She saw him smile out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

The night before Roy was to depart, Riza made a particularly special dinner. Having overhead Roy's request to Hughes, she made spinach quiche, served with bread, salad and pie.

"Thank you."

Riza nodded.

* * *

As Riza was washing the dishes, Roy walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were studying."

"I was."

"Are you ready?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Knowing my luck I'd make a stupid mistake during the first two rounds and get myself disqualified."

"So then nerves?"

"Yes."

"You'll do fine, Mr. Mustang."

Riza squeaked as Roy put his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you get taller?" he asked.

"Did you get shorter?" she retorted.

"Very funny."

Riza felt her body go stiff at the contact. She eventually felt herself leaning back into Roy's embrace.

"I was serious when I said please don't die."

"Is that an order?"

"If I say yes, will you listen?"

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"I order you not to die."

* * *

The sunlight streamed into the room. Riza slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and realized that she was in Roy's room. Somewhere between ordering him not to die and some time later, Roy asked Riza if she would stay with him that night. She raised an eyebrow and he corrected himself. "Not like that!" he exclaimed.

She was still fully dressed in her skirt and blouse. She looked down at the sleeping former apprentice of her late father. It turned out that he just wanted her company that night in a platonic way. He was still in his dress shirt and uniform pants. Her shoes were on the floor next to Roy's boots next to the bed. She looked down and noticed that her hand was in his. When she tried to move her hand, his hand didn't let go.

"Mr. Mustang," she said softly as she shook his shoulder. "Mr. Mustang."

No response.

"R-Roy," she said hesitantly. "Roy, I think you have to get up."

Roy stirred. "Five more minutes."

"Your train leaves in an hour and a half."

"Tell the train to leave without me."

"Cadet Hughes will eat all the spinach quiche."

"Dammit."

* * *

At the train station, Riza handed Roy a basket of food.

"When did you have time to make this?"

"When you were trying to straighten out your uniform. Besides, it's leftovers from last night. Share with Cadet Hughes."

"Not a chance."

Riza reached up and tucked a stray hair back under Roy's cap.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," she said quietly. Their eyes met.

The approaching train jolted the both of them out of their wordless conversation.

"Good bye, Riza."

"Good bye, Mr. Mustang."

"You're not going to call me Roy again?"

"Good bye, Mr. Mustang," Riza reiterated with fake seriousness.

Before stepping onto the train, Roy grabbed Riza into a tight, one-armed hug. After what seemed like a long time, but yet not long enough, Roy got on the train. He took his seat and opened the window. Riza walked up to it.

"This will sound silly, but will you wait for me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Only if you don't die."

* * *

0

00

0

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I wasn't sure if I really wanted to flesh out each stage in Roy's progress, but while editing this, I liked the brevity of each part.


End file.
